warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Jayfeather is visibly upset about Dovepaw's dismay after learning about the prophecy. Lionblaze sighs as he tells her that he cannot reassure her that it isn't true, because it is. Jayfeather explains what his and his brother's powers are, and Lionblaze continues by saying that Dovepaw's senses are stronger than any other cat in the forest. Dovepaw refuses to acknowledge the fact that she is different, and before Jayfeather could console her again, they are interrupted by sounds of Sandstorm's patrol. :The patrol pads away, and Jayfeather says that they cannot talk about the prophecy with the risk of any other cat overhearing. He leads Lionblaze and Dovepaw further into the forest and past his growing supply of catmint, to which Lionblaze comments is flourishing. Dovepaw tells the medicine cat that he must understand her heightened senses, since he can tell where each plant is growing without being able to see it. Lionblaze begins to correct her, but Jayfeather explains that other cats are often surprised at how much he can sense, but they do not compare with Dovepaw's ability. Dovepaw questions the prophecy once more, and Lionblaze replies calmly before being interrupted by his brother. He asks Dovepaw why she does not want to be more powerful than her Clanmates, and she brings up Ivypaw. Dovepaw is upset when told that Ivypaw most likely will not harvest any special powers, and Jayfeather grows increasingly more annoyed with the apprentice's stubbornness. They tell her that she must accept it, especially after what she had said earlier in the day. :Jayfeather then tells Dovepaw about Hollyleaf, and how they thought she had been one of the Three despite not having any special powers. Dovepaw asks how they realized she wasn't a part of the prophecy, and retorts that they had made a mistake in the past so it wouldn't be uncommon for them to make the same one again. She angrily exclaims that she doesn't want to be a part of any prophecy, nor does she want any special powers, which causes Jayfeather to hotly tell her that they did not choose for this to happen and lost their own sister due to it. Dovepaw apologizes, and asks why Firestar had never spoken to them about it. Jayfeather tells her that the leader only knows about the prophecy because he had walked in his dreams before. :Dovepaw then asks if StarClan would want her to become a warrior before embarking on any special tasks. Lionblaze praises her, and tells her that the best thing for her to do is to continue with her warrior training. He proposes hunting practice, and Dovepaw cheerfully follows him away, leaving Jayfeather with his plants. Before leaving, Dovepaw turns around and tells Jayfeather about her recent dream, where a messy gray cat with snaggly teeth had visited her. Jayfeather tells her that she had met Yellowfang, and asks why she had seen her. Dovepaw does not have an answer to this question, and asks him if the dream is important. Jayfeather says yes, but that he doesn't know why, and to let him know if she is visited by StarClan any more. Characters Major }} Minor *Lionblaze *Sandstorm *Briarpaw *Leafpool *Bumblepaw }} Mentioned *Hollyleaf *Squirrelflight *Brambleclaw *Firestar *Cloudtail *Whitewing *Yellowfang }} Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc